sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Todd-AO Scoring Stage
Todd-AO Scoring Stage (formerly known as CBS Radford Lot) is an post production company which was established in 1953 for developing a big format presentation system associated to a wide and curved screen with multi-channel sound. It also provides services which are related to sound for motion pictures, and also television market purpoe and in later years, the company focused mainly on providing sound services. It povided full services in post-production sound for films and also television markets. History The name ‘Todd-AO’ came from the widescreen film of their own company format that was originally founded to create and distribute. As this company changed into a post production sound company, mainly, it felt like home to a number of industry giants such as Robert “Buzz” Knudson in the 1970s and 1980s, who worked at Todd-AO and had done award-winning work on projects which included Empire of the Sun, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial, 1941, Close Encounters of the Third Kind and The Exorcist. The Todd-AO Scoring Stage closed in 2007. Filmography *The Red Pony (1949) – Aaron Copland *The Little Mermaid (1989) – Alan Menken *The Lion King (1994) – Hans Zimmer *The Shawshank Redemption (1994) – Thomas Newman *Apollo 13 (1995) – James Horner *Pocahontas (1995) - Alan Menken *Waterworld (1995) – James Newton Howard *Crimson Tide (1995) – Hans Zimmer *Devil in a Blue Dress (1995) – Elmer Bernstein *Batman Forever (1995) – Elliot Goldenthal *Mars Attacks! (1996) – Danny Elfman *Ransom (1996) – James Horner *I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997) – John Debney *LA Confidential (1997) – Jerry Goldsmith *Titanic (1997) – James Horner *Mulan (1998) – Jerry Goldsmith *American Beauty (1999) – Thomas Newman *The Green Mile (1999) – Thomas Newman *Snow Falling on Cedars (1999) – James Newton Howard *Erin Brockovich (2000) – Thomas Newman *Evolution (2001) – John Powell *The Princess Diaries (2001) – John Debney *A Beautiful Mind (2001) – James Horner *The Salton Sea (2002) – Thomas Newman *John Q (2002) – Aaron Zigman *Signs (2002) – James Newton Howard *The Tuxedo (2002) – Christophe Beck/John Debney *The Scorpion King (2002) – John Debney *Blade II (2002) – Marco Beltrami *House Of Sand And Fog (2003) – James Horner *Elf (2003) – John Debney *Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) – Klaus Badelt *Looney Toons Back In Action (2003) – Jerry Goldsmith *Bruce Almighty (2003) – John Debney *The Italian Job (2003) – John Powell *Bobby Jones: Stroke of Genius (2004) – James Horner *Enchanted (2005) – Alan Menken *King Kong (2005) – James Newton Howard *Constantine (2005) – Brian Tyler *Flightplan (2005) – James Horner *Dreamer (2005) – John Debney *Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) – Harry Gregson-Williams *Sin City (2005) – John Debney *The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) – Brian Tyler *All The Kings Men (2006) – James Horner *Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) – Brian Tyler *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Hans Zimmer *The Prestige (2006) – David Julyan *The Pink Panther (2006) – Christophe Beck *Superman Returns (2006) – John Ottman *Night at the Museum (2006) – Alan Silvestri *Lady in the Water (2006) – James Newton Howard *All the King's Men (2006) - James Horner *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End (2007) – Hans Zimmer *Bridge to Terabithia (2007) – Aaron Zigman *Partition (2007) – Brian Tyler *August Rush (2007) – Mark Mancina *Beowulf (2007) – Alan Silvestri *National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) – Trevor Rabin *Eagle Eye (2008) – Brian Tyler *Stop-Loss (2008) – John Powell External Links *Todd-AO Scoring Stage at the Internet Movie Database Category:Recording studios in the United States Category:Music production companies Category:Recording studios in California